<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini Oneshots (Undertale) by ArtisticErrors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660707">Mini Oneshots (Undertale)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors'>ArtisticErrors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roleplay/Muse Related [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale stuff, though most are just based on personal interpretations throughout friends and I. Or ideas bounced off of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roleplay/Muse Related [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mini Oneshots (Undertale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we get help..?” Berry stared at the waters surface with concern. As stupid as he is, watching Ink actually <em>jump</em> in the water for a mermaid despite not being that good a swimmer wasn’t on the list he thought Ink would do, yet here the day is.</p><p>Dream, sitting away from the water and writing in a journal just hummed. “He’ll be fine.” Not very reassuring to the Swap. He’s only joined the pair if friends a few weeks ago, he can’t lose a new friend this quickly. Berry almost decides to jump in after Ink, but the ripple in the water causes him to halt.</p><p>Soon enough Ink arrives back to the surface, surprisingly, while being held by someone. The one carrying Ink swims closer, resulting in the artist taking notice that his friends hadn’t left him. Ink frantically waves, a grin upon his dumb face. “Look!! It’s the mermaid I met!!!”</p><p>The moment ends once the supposed mermaid reaches the shore, as close as she’ll get that is, and tosses Ink. Ink ends up landing on his face, instantly rolling over onto his back afterwards.</p><p>“Next time, keep your idiot out of the water.” That’s all the mermaid says before sinking back and disappearing.</p><p>Ink, grin still in place, sighs. “She’s nice, I like her.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>